


A Day With Sam and Dean

by ranae_marmora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Firefly is the best, Friendship, Other, Sweet Dean, Sweet Sam, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae_marmora/pseuds/ranae_marmora
Summary: Sam and Dean visit you after a hunt.





	

      It was just another lazy spring day, and it was beautiful out. It wasn’t so hot as to make it uncomfortable as long as one stayed in the shade. There was a gentle breeze blowing the scent of freshly cut grass and newly blooming flowers through the opened windows and over the rooftops of the small houses that belonged to your neighbors.

      You were taking advantage of the gorgeous weather by sitting on your front porch, feet propped up on a cheap plastic table, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the sun warming your body and the cooling touch of the breeze as it caressed your sun kissed skin. You closed your eyes and let your other senses take over, hearing the soft cry of the mourning doves that lit on the power lines and the steady clicking and splashing from the sprinklers next door. The distant hum of a lawn mower lulling you into a trance like state.

      You had almost fallen into a light sleep when you heard the crash of Metallica being blasted from an approaching car. Thoroughly annoyed that your blissful meditation was being interrupted you open your eyes just in time to see a shiny, black Impala pull to a stop in front of your house.

      The heavy music came to a sudden stop as the driver turned off the car. You stood as the driver and passenger exited the vehicle.

      “I’m telling you Sammy, Cass could kick the Hulks ass.” Dean Winchester yelled across the roof of the car.

      Sam Winchester, who was already halfway to the house, rolled his eyes and kept walking. When he reached you he leaned over and hugged you tightly. “This is what I get for wondering if the Avengers could have handled the real Loki.” He smiled at you.

      Dean sauntered up next to Sam. “I would have paid to see Black Widow beat the tar out of Gabriel.” He put his arm around your shoulder.

      You chuckled, “I’d get front row seats to that one.” You reply looking up at the two men towering over you. “So what are you two tall drinks of water doing on my doorstep?”

      “There was a vamp’s nest just outside of town.” Sam answered.

      “Those sons of bitches were taking kids.” Dean growled. “But we ganked ‘em all. Luckily we were also able to save the kids, they had been draining them enough to keep them alive. On the bright side they should be okay after a decade or so of intense therapy.” His arm tightened around you.

      “That’s horrible,” You reached up and put your hand on Dean’s as it gripped your shoulder. “I’d heard about the missing kids and was starting to wonder. I’m glad you guys sorted it out.” You could feel the tension he was holding start to release as he closed his eyes and let the warm rays of sun hit his face.

      Sam started towards the front door. “After all was said and done we realized that we were so close we had to come see our girl.” He winked at you and stopped as he opened the screen door, seeing a line of salt spread across the threshold being scattered by the air currents. He turned with a questioning glance towards you.

      You shrugged your shoulders as Dean released you. “Force of habit. You can never be really sure can you?” You looked at the ground and shuffled some loose dirt around with your foot.

      Dean put his hand on your back and started gently pushing you towards the house. “That spirit is gone, hon. I torched his damned bones myself.” He opened the door and guided you in, noticing the anti-possession tattoo on your shoulder, peeking out from under the strap of your tank top. “That was a good idea.” He smiled running his fingers over the black ink.

      You playfully smack his hand away. “After meeting the two of you and finding out that all the things I was afraid of going bump in the night are really there, I needed something to make me feel safer.” You say without turning.

      The three of you walk down the hall and into the kitchen where you grab a couple of glasses from the cupboard. “If I had known you guys were coming I would have picked up some beers. But, I didn’t, so your choices are apple juice, water, or cherry Dr. Pepper.”

      Sam sat down at the table as Dean took a chair and flipped it around and straddled it.

      “I will never get you teetotalers man. Sometimes a good stiff drink is just what the doctor ordered.” Dean looked a bit disgusted.

      “It’s not that I’m against it, I just don’t really like the taste.” You replied. “What do you want?” She asked indicating the glasses on the counter.

      “I’ll have some juice if you don’t mind.” Sam said politely.

      “Dr. Pepper, on the rocks.” Dean crossed his arms on the back of the chair and rested his head on them. “So what are your plans for the day?” He asked watching you pour the juice and pop.

      “Nothing really,” You said as you replaced the cap on the pop bottle you were holding. “I was just going to veg with my Netflix.”

      “Would you mind if we joined you?” Sam said as he got up to help you carry the filled glasses. “I think after the past few days we could use the break from reality.”

      Handing Dean his drink as he rose, you all walked into the front room.

      After setting his glass on the side table Sam settled himself on the couch. You walked around and plopped down next to him jostling him around, he scooted over so that your legs were touching and then stretched out as he put his long arms across the back of the couch. Dean settled himself on the floor in front of you.

      As Sam turned on the TV and started browsing through the numerous choices being offered for your viewing pleasure you reached out and start rubbing Dean’s shoulders. He immediately scrunched up and pulled away.

      “Too rough?” You asked.

      “Yeah, take it easy. I’m delicate.” He laughed.

      You all settle in as Sam makes his choice.

      “Firefly again, Sammy?” Dean leaned back letting his eyes fall closed as you massage his neck.

      “Of course.” You and Sam say at the same time.


End file.
